parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Yin
Yin Rabbit-Fluffers is a pink rabbit in Yin Yang Yo! Yin plays Princess Leia in Cartoon Animal Star Wars She is a Rebel Princess Yin plays Sandy Cheeks in E.B.Bob BunnyPants She is a squirrel Yin plays Young Nala in The Bunny King She is a lioness cub Yin plays Evelyn Penswald in E.B. and Yang She is Jason Jeremiah's love interest Yin plays Lady in Yin and the E.B. She is a dog Yin plays Jasmine in E.Bladdin She is an Arabian princess Yin plays Megara in E.Bcules Yin played Olivia Flaversham in The Great Cucumber Detective Yin plays Lucille in Meet the Feebles (Disney and Sega Animal Style) Yin plays Penny Peterson in Mr. Classified and E.B. Yin plays Princess Bala in Animalz (Antz) She is a princess and Z's love interest Yin plays Miss Piggy in The Character Show (The Muppet Show), The Character Movie (The Muppet Movie), The Great Character Caper, The Character Christmas Carol, Character Treasure Island and The Characters (The Muppets) She's a pig Yin plays Bonnet in the Five Nights at Baloo's Series She is a rabbit animatronic Yin plays Rosie in A Boov in Central Park Yin plays Nellie the Elephant in Yin the Rabbit (a.k.a. Neille the Elephant) She is a elephant E.B. played Sam Sparks in Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs (JimmyandFriends Animal Style) Gallery: Yin_happy.png Yin.jpg yin about doll.jpg yin about rock.jpg yin about yo.jpg yin angry yang.png yin angry.jpg yin fire at him.jpg yin yang are happy at yuck.jpg yin yang explain.jpg yin yang training.jpg yang toy.png yin happy ship.jpg Yin is flying.png YINMAD2.jpg Yin at avadrk.jpg Yin and lina.jpg Yang bonk yin head.jpg Yin staring kiss.png Yin mad with yang.jpg Yang own dog.jpg Yin_sigh_herself.jpg Yin2-converted.jpg Yin_sold_stuff.jpg March 2015 012.JPG Yin and yang carl lady.png Yinyangsurrounder.jpg Yinyangliefairy.jpg Yinyangbeatbadguy.jpg Yintogetheryo.jpeg Yintellyo.jpg Yinsosweet.jpg Yinsaysyay.jpg Yinsaysno.jpg Yinpianco.jpg Yinnofood.jpg Yinloveyang.jpg Yinaskyo.jpg Yinandlina.jpg Yinandboyfriend.jpg Yinaboutguy.png Yangkeptup.jpg Yanggotplan.jpg Yangdatelina.jpg Yang read note.jpg Yinunderwearyo.jpg Yintellyo.jpg Yang says panda stupid.jpg Yin throw a hamster in the bathroom.png Yin look at a hamster.png Yang see the hamster.png Yang he is cute.png Yin says hi again.jpg Yin celebrate party.jpg Yang about twins.jpg Yin point thing.jpg Yin fight fish.jpg Yin with captain lady.jpg Yin let's do it.jpg Yin hearing master yo.jpg Yin about master yo puppets.jpg Yang one foot.jpg Yang listen to her.jpg Yang at store with yin.jpg Woo foo aura fight.png Dave win game.jpg Yin yang yand.jpg Yin boyfriend.png Yin coop is rock.png Yin sad song.jpg Yin happy at him.jpg Tumblr niietilBwu1tujhi1o1 500.jpg Tumblr m7sv1wpuVF1rqpoit.gif Tumblr m7suh8Pl6Z1rqpoit.gif Yin riding with puppies.png Yin hugging yuck.png Yin bussy a book.png Yang way a go yin.png Tumblr inline n2ayf175wa1rw7pun.jpg Yin about clothes monster.jpg Yin sick day.jpg Yin point mud.jpg Yang yin fix.jpg Yin back off.png Yin yang sadness.png Yin yang sad.png Yin dancing.png Yin and yang are surrounded.png Yin and yang are dead meat.png Yang look yuck is normal.png Yin do not know.jpg Yang holding book.jpg Yin gets mad.jpg Yin so pretty skirt.jpg Yin says wee.jpg Yin never listen.jpg Yin money.jpg Yin is a warrior.jpg Yin got a purse.jpg Yin gets crazy.jpg Yin dress as sailor moon.jpg Yin dress as evil.png Yin and yang dress up as smoke and mirrior.jpg Yin and yang at the movie theatre.jpg Yin and yang are wearing super heroes.jpg Yin and yang are realistic.jpg Yin adult.png Yin about stuff.png Yang so happy at yin.jpg Rita hugging yin and yang.jpg Yin have no bow tie.png Yin uses foo field.jpg Yin and yang keeps together.jpg Carl about yin sit.jpg yin about being race.jpg Yin scares chicken.png Yin says hold on.png Yin says hi to coop.png Yin says about evil coop.png Yin about hot stuff.png Master yo about coop evil.png Yin about lady carl.png Yang time runs out.png Yin tells smorks getting sad.png Yin sees the diaper is gonna blow.png Yin reading the king from diaper.png Yin and yang trapped in tv.png Yin is happy at boyfriend.png Yin holding lemonade 1.png Yin holding lemonade 2.png Yin holding lemonade 3.png Yin staring kiss.png Yin shocked about yarn alive.png Yin seeing yang about yarn.png Yin says vomit.png Yin is sitting in the sand.png Yin butt.png Yin and yang packing their stuff.png Yin about evil black hole.png Yang point yin about party.png Yin playing skills.png Yin cute with big eyes.png Yin is smiling about smorks.png Carl ask yin and yang about dentist.png Yin-0.jpg yang sneezes stickin around version 1.png yang sneezes stickin around version 2.png yin sneezes stickin around version 1.png yin sneezes stickin around version 2.png yin, yang and carl humans.png yin, yang and carl stickin around.png yin and yang in the stage.png Yin and yang are gasps in the future.png Image70.png Yin chibi by lucius4277-d53j1da.png yin seeing that heard about twins.png yin says a robot poster.png yin sweetest.png Bandicam 2016-08-06 01-44-59-070.jpg Yin_2008.png Yin_2006.PNG.png Yin_hang_on_second.png Yin_hearing_chicken.png Yin_about_evil.png Poses Yin (ring).png Trivia *Her and Yang's appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' Movie Spoof Travels are Hoodwinked!, Beauty and the Grizzly Bear, The Rescuers, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 4, The Rescuers Down Under, The Secret of NIMH, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 6, The Little Mer-Lioness 2: Return to the Sea, Skunkules, Home on the Range, Kermit's Winter Wonderland, The Little Jungle Boy, Kermiladdin 2: The Return of McLeach, AiAi the Monkey and A Day for George, The Reindeer and the Deer, Animal Story 2, AiAi the Monkey's Grand Adventure: The Search for Tails, A Cartoon Character's Life, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 7, Here Comes Winnie the Pooh, Animals, Inc, Simba 2, Miss Bianca and the Bernard 2: Fievel's Adventure, FernGully: The Last Rainforest, A Pooh in Central Park, Bubblesrella 2: Dreams Come True, The Brave Little Piglet, Kung Fu Owen, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, The Thomas O'Malley Movie, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9, and Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs and will even be in more spoof travels. *Yin's voice actress, Stephanie Morgenstern, is also popular in the video game industry for providing the voice of Regina, the main protagonist of the Capcom survival horror video game series, Dino Crisis. *Yin can also be compared to Ryu of Street Fighter, another Capcom property, considering their noble and compassionate, yet competitive, personality and that their main focuses are the mystic and spiritual sides of their fighting styles (Ryu's trademark move, the Hadouken, and Yin's array of Woo Foo spells). *Conversely, her brother, Yang, is similar to Ryu's friend/rival Ken Masters, as they prefer the martial arts aspects of their fighting styles (Ken's Shoryuken and Yang's bamboo weaponry) and have a similar fiery personality; they mostly prefer to act without thinking the situation through and are quite stubborn. *Yin and Ryu are also similar in the fact that both characters have temporarily turned to the side of evil, while Yang and Ken (not counting the time when Yang was possessed by Mastermind and the time where Ken was brainwashed by M. Bison and his Violent Ken form in SVC Chaos: SNK Vs. Capcom) have yet to become evil themselves. *She is now married to Ryan Fluffers. Category:Females Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroines Category:Protagonists Category:Rabbits Category:Yin Yang Yo! Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Kids Category:Sisters Category:Girls Category:Pink Characters Category:Twins Category:Characters with a bow Category:Dexter's Adventures Heroes Category:Main Characters Category:Mordecai and Rigby's Adventures Heroes Category:Zig and Ketta's Adventures Heroes Category:Youngest Characters Category:Characters Who Go Barefoot Category:Tomboys Category:Children Category:E.B. and Yin Category:Daughters Category:Nieces Category:Granddaughters Category:HEROINES Category:Heroes Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Anti-Heroines Category:Sailor Moon's Adventures Allies Category:Danny's Adventures Allies Category:Allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures Allies Category:Emmy and Max's Adventures Allies Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Dipper & Mabel's Adventure Team Category:Pure of Heart Category:Sonic's Adventures Team (Cameron33268110) Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Aladar's adventures allies Category:Bloom's Adventures allies Category:Lagomorphs Category:Pacifists Category:Genius Category:Heroes who are biologically related to the villain Category:Martial Artists Category:Empowered Heroes Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Friendly Heroes Category:Animal Kindness Category:Living Heroes Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Pyrotic Characters Category:Clowns Category:Size-Shifters Category:Leaders Category:Orphans Category:Anthropomorphic animals Category:Eco-Warriors Category:In love heroes Category:Love Rivals Category:Protectors Category:Extremists Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Remorseful Characters Category:Master of Disguise Category:Big Good Category:Bigger Good Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Seven Guardians of Light Category:Tino's Adventures Team (Sonic876) Category:W.A.R.S - O.J Category:Wives Category:Mothers Category:Aunts Category:Parents Category:Lesbians Category:Blake Foster's Adventures allies Category:Characters who cry Category:Angry Characters Category:Vinnytovar